Sing a Song of Friendship and Life (crossover TV special)
Sing a Song of Muppets and Life is a suggested TV special featuring Disney and Warner Bros. characters, characters from The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and Sesame Street, and featuring the cast of the musical Avenue Q, some Disney and Warner Bros. characters. Cast Disney characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Pluto * Max Goof * Scrooge McDuck * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck * Baloo (TaleSpin) * King Louie (TaleSpin) * Simba * Timon * Pumbaa * Aladdin * Princess Jasmine * Genie * Tinker Bell * Cinderella * Princess Aurora * Pocahontas * Mulan * Mushu * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Merida Warner Bros. characters * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Tweety Bird * Sylvester * Taz Mania * Foghorn Leghorn * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot The Muppets * Kermit the Frog (Voice: Steve Whitmire / Muppeteer: Ruthie Ann Miles) * Fozzie Bear * Gonzo * Miss Piggy * Rowlf the Dog * Scooter * Dr. Teeth * Floyd Pepper * Janice * Zoot * Animal * Lips * Sam the Eagle * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Beaker * Bean Bunny * Rizzo the Rat * Pepe the King Prawn * Dr. Strangepork * Link Hogthrob * Walter * Marvin Suggs * Wayne and Wanda * The Newsman * Crazy Harry * Statler and Waldorf * Mahna Mahna * The Snowths * Uncle Deadly * Beautiful Day Monster * Luncheon Counter Monster * Behemoth * Big Mean Carl * Pokey * Cue Card Monster * Cynthia Rose * Purple Frackle * Pink Frackle * J.G. Frackle * Mo Frackle * Blue Frackle * Green Frackle * Sweetums (Voice: Matt Vogel / Body: Noel MacNeal) * Thog (Voice: Jim Kroupa/ Body: Tyler Bunch) Human characters * Gary (Jason Segel) * Mary (Amy Adams) Fraggle Rock * Gobo Fraggle * Red Fraggle * Mokey Fraggle * Wembley Fraggle * Boober Fraggle * Uncle Travelling Matt * Sprockett * Junior Gorg Sesame Street Muppet characters * Big Bird (Voice: Carroll Spinney / Body: Jennifer Barnhart/Carey Stinson) * Oscar the Grouch * Snuffy * Elmo * Zoe * Prairie Dawn * Bert * Ernie (Voice: Billy Barkhurst / Muppeteer: Steve Whitmire and Carol Farabee (right arm assistant)) * Cookie Monster * Grover * Telly Monster * Baby Bear * Count von Count * Rosita * Biff and Sully * The Two-Headed Monster * Gladys the Cow * Buster the Horse * Abby Cadabby * Murray Monster * Animals Human characters * Gordon * Susan * Luis * Alan * Gina * Kids Avenue Q * Princeton (Performer: Howie Michael Smith) * Kate Monster (Performer: Sarah Stiles) * Brian * Christmas Eve * Rod (Performer: Howie Michael Smith) * Nicky * Gary Coleman * Trekkie Monster * Lucy (Performer: Sarah Stiles) * The Bad Idea Bears * Mrs. Butz Songs * "The Disney Afternoon Medley" * "The Muppet Show Theme" * "Life's a Happy Song" * "Fraggle Rock" * "Purpose" - Princeton * "C is For Cookie" - Cookie Monster, Trekkie Monster, Animal, Sweetums, and the other monsters * "A Whole New World" * "Be Our Guest" (Disney on Ice version) * "Rubber Duckie" - Ernie and Nicky * "Doin the Pigeon" - Bert and Rod * "There's a Fine, Fine, Line" - Kate Monster and Mary Category:Disney shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Animaniacs Category:Muppets Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Sesame Street Category:Avenue Q